Apple Juice and Crush
by RockerStealth
Summary: This is what I write at 3 am... Yeah.. Dirk and Dave celebrate the fourth of july.


**A/N: If you're reading this, I wrote this at like 3AM. That's my only warning. Enjoy and R&R!**

It was the hottest day on record. Of course that would mean the air conditioner in the Strider apartment is broken again. Dirk Strider is in his room, fixing his favorite smuppet; Dave destroying it the day before. He sighed knowing that Dave was asleep still. He wrote a note and strode into the little mans room, slapping it onto his sunglasses before leaving the apartment.

Dirk made his way out to the street, refusing to take his car to keep the irony in the air like the dry heat that's everywhere. He walks down the burning sidewalk of the city, it being slightly less populated due to the extreme heat.  
Once he makes it to the store. The air conditioning welcomes him in like a heavenly sweep of towards the chip isle, he grabbed a few bags of nacho cheese Doritos. After he grabbed them, throwing them carelessly into the shopping basket; he walked to the drink section, knowing just what to grab. He went to an empty checkout line, paying for his items and hurrying home.

Dave woke up, sliding his shades on, pulling the note off of it and reading it.  
"Morning lil man.  
Went out.  
I'll be back soon.  
-Bro"  
Dave smiled and hurried, getting dressed and writing his own note, leaving it on the table before hurrying out.

"Dave, it's 3 in the afternoon. If your ass isn't out of bed, both Cal and I will make sure you will be." Dirk yelled as he walked into the house, a bag of groceries in his hand. He puts the groceries on the table, glancing at the note.  
" bro  
woke up while you were out.  
decided to go out too  
be back sooner or later  
-Dave"  
Dirk sighed and brought the drink to the kitchen, moving some swords out of the way in the fridge to fit the drink before absconding to his room, then to the roof, another note on the grocery bag that was now full of only Doritos.

Dave hurried to the store, mumbling about "how fucking hot this place is" going straight for the drinks, looking at display, he grabs a drink and looks through the isles, to find an excuse as to why he was here. He spots one and grabs a few shitty pre-made sandwiches. Perfect. He strode over to the cash register, now just dragging his feet because he didn't want to leave the air conditioning. It was almost time though. He grabbed a few random shitty candies before checking out, hurrying for home.

Dirk was looking at the roof with a satisfied smirk. Having set it up, he waited for the young Strider to make his way home and up to the roof.

Dave walked into the apartment, putting his bag on the table, looking at the note. "Bags.  
Roof.  
Whenever you're ready.  
-Bro"  
Dave sighed and went to his room and showered, changing into his normal shirt, but with blue pants instead of black, sliding his red converse on before heading to the kitchen and grabbing the bags, making his way to the roof.

Dirk took the drink, hiding it behind a decoration on the roof. He sat at the table, in a short sleeved version of a Uncle Sam tux. Smirking as he saw the younger make his way up with two bags. " Took you long enough."

Dave stared at the whole setup. There was a cheap picnic table, with a bunch of plates set up, smuppets taking over most of the seating. There was one open spot, across from Dirk, and next to lil cal, who was also dressed for the occasion. The roof had a few decorations, but not too many, neither of them wanted to ruin everything for later.

" Yeah, well, you know. I was showering. " Dave shrugged it off, sitting at the seat. "I got something for you." They both said at the same time, dirk flash steps to behind one of the few decorations, Dave walking over to him, still carrying the bags.

They both end up sitting on the edge of the roof. The sun starting to set, to both of their reliefs. Dirk handed Dave his gift first, it was a bottle of apple juice. Dave smiled " Sweet." He said, keeping his excitement contained as he reached into his bag, handing his elder brother a bottle of Crush. Dirk smirked, putting an arm around his little sibling. " Thanks lil man." He said, Dave already trying to break free of his brothers hug.

They sat there on the edge of the roof, Dave handing his brother a few of the shitty sandwiches, each of them taking their own bag of Doritos, eating as the darkened sky started to get lit up with multiple colorful fireworks. " Happy Fourth of July lil man." Dirk said, smirking at him, and lil cal, who was sitting next to the both of them, in a tux that matched his own, but with the sleeves. " Happy Fourth of July, Bro." Dave said with a smile, taking a sip of his apple juice.

The sky continued to light up, Dirk standing up and handing Dave a sparkler and a lighter with a smirk, getting two for himself. " wait woah, hold the fuck up. Why do I only get one?" Dave asked, glaring at his older brother from behind his shades. " I'm older." Dirk said simply, taking out a match, lighting his first sparkler with it, watching it spark up, sliding the matchbox in his pocket, the two sparklers being in one hand, the lit one sparking the unlit one up as well, drawing random things with it. Dave lit his with a lighter, standing up and doing the same thing. They lit off bottle rockets afterwards, ending with more firework watching until Dave ended up passing out on the roof. Dirk smirks, the time hitting about 4am. He picks up his sleeping brother and dumps him into his bed, taking his shades off and putting a bag of Doritos next to the younger Strider's shades. He pulled off his little brothers shoes, throwing them to the ground, putting a smuppet next to him, as if it were his favorite stuffed animal before going to his own bedroom, and going to bed.


End file.
